Sabrina (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting:' "H-Hello. M-My name's Sabrina. I currently help my father with his company. Pleased to meet you." *'Morning:' "G-Good morning. I can't really concentrate until the afternoon..." *'Afternoon:' "H-Hello. player, you've always got a smile on your face." *'Evening:' "G-Good evening. You work this late?! I'm very impressed." Female *'First Meeting:' "Oh... H-Hello. My name's Sabrina. I help my father with his company. Pleased to meet you." *"Oh... G-Good morning. Player, I feel much happier whenever I see you."" *"Good afternoon. Please be careful so that you don't get hurt on the job." *"Good evening. "I get very scared when it gets dark outside." 'Chat' Male *"Staying inside too long depresses me. That's why I go out for walks." *I feel relaxed when I'm surrounded by books." Female *'On Sprout Island:' "I've heard rumors that fairy folk live on these islands... I wonder if it's true..." *"I keep reading my favorite books over and over. I love to immerse myself.." *'At the church:' "The church is so pretty." *'Summer:' "The plants will wither if it gets too hot. How are the crops at your ranch?" *'Fall:' "The sky becomes so clear and beautiful in Fall." *'Winter:' "The sheep look so warm with all that wool." *'Raining:' "The weather's bad today, so I'm just having some tea at this store.." *'After a typhoon:' "I was worried that rainwater might seep through because the windows were creaking." *'After a snowstorm:' "I was worried the snowstorm yesterday would bury our house completely." *'Gifting a Sun Stone:' "Oh, a present? You don't have to give me these all the time. But thank you. Oh, right. I found this stone the other day... Weren't you looking for this, player? Please take it." *'On your birthday:' "H-Here's a present... I hope you like it." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "I'm sorry. I really don't like them." *'When shown a disliked animal (married to Vaughn):' "I-I'm sorry! I'm just afraid of it..." *'When shown a liked animal:' "My, how cute! Is it OK to touch it...?" *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Player, you will be all right. I wish you well." *'After you are married:' "Marriage is wonderful. Don't you think so, player?" 'Gifts' Male *'Liked: '"Why, thank you. I'll gladly accept." *'Declines Gift:' "I'm sorry. I cannot accept that." Female *'Loved:' "Oh, I love it!" *'Liked:' "I really like this. Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much." *'Hated:' "This is just harassment!" *'Birthday (Loved):' "I-Is that a birthday present? Thank you very much....!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I cannot accept any more. I would appreciate it if you would take it back with you." 'Heart Lines' Male *'Black Heart:' "What do you do when you work on the ranch?" Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "The ocean surrounding this island is so beautiful. I wish I had more time to enjoy it." *'3-4 Hearts:' "One of my hobbies is collecting interesting stones." *'5 Hearts:' "I do clerical work for my father's company. There are many things I do, like creating documents and calculating transactions." *'6 Hearts:' "Father is always worried and treats me like a child. I'm already old enough to look after myself.." *'7 Hearts:' "Player, I really admire energetic women when I see you." *'8-9 Hearts:' "I sometimes think about where Mother is and what she is doing since she left..." *'10 Hearts:' "I never had a friend as close as you, player." 'Rival Marriage Lines' *"G-Good morning. It's such a beautiful day." *'Afternoon:' "G-Good afternoon. Since getting married, every day seems so fun." *'Evening:' "Good evening. It's already dark out." *'Meadow Island: '"Vaughn tells me quite a bit about what lies beyond the sea." *'At the mansion (second floor):' "I always wanted to get married, but it's even better than I imagined." *'In the library:' "Sigh.... I just love the smell of paper and dust..." *'At the church:' "This is such a memorable place for me. Where Vaughn and I were united..." *'At the cafe:' "Sigh.... Drinking warm tea is really calming." *'Sprout Island (Spring): '"I've had more opportunities to get out ever since getting married." *'Sprout Island (Summer):' "Why did Vaughn marry me....?" *'Sprout Island (Fall):' "Fall's the season for reading. What should I read this year?" *'Sprout Island (Winter):' "It's so cold, I can see my breath." *'After a snowstorm:' "There was so much snow falling yesterday." Gifts *'Liked:' "I like this. Thank you so much." *'Neutral:' "You're giving this to me? Thank you." *'Hated:' "D-Did I do something to earn your hatred, player?" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I cannot carry anymore. Please put it away." 'Festivals' Cooking Contest: *"W-Would I be able to stand a chance against the others?..." *"Father loves to cook, but I can almost never find the time..." Harvest Goddess Festival *"I'll try not to slow everyone down.." Sheep Festival: ''' *"Doesn't this sheep look wonderful?" *"The sheep were magnificent..." *You enter: "I heard you entered your sheep, player!" '''Chicken Festival: *"That's a wonderful chicken. Don't you think so?" *"The chickens were magnificent..." *'You enter:' "I heard you entered your chicken." *'You enter and win:' "Congratulations. You're amazing." Cat Festival: *'You enter:' "Player, I'm sure you and your cat will win." *"It looks happy when I scratch its chin." *"They were all so adorable... I'm sad that they had to leave." Fishing Contest: *"I am interested in fishing, but it looks difficult. Lanna is amazing." *"What a shame. I was hoping you'd win..." Fireworks Festival: *"I love fireworks. They're like flowers that paint the night sky... It's so beautiful." Cow Festival: *"That's a wonderful cow. Don't you think so?" *"The cows were magnificent.." *"Player, I heard you entered your cow." Rice Festival: *"Congratulations on your harvest, player." Mining Festival: *"There's lots of valuable ore hidden on Volcano Island." New Years Eve Festival: *"Won't it get soggy if we don't eat soon....?" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes